Never forget me
by Patrece
Summary: Based off the movie The Vow. Tommy and Kim are happily married and have a loving marriage to look forward to. When an accident occurs can the couple pick back up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Kim always gets butterflies before one of Tommy's races. "Handsome please be careful."

"I am always careful besides I was just a power ranger," Tommy smiles down at his wife.

"Still race car driving is a dangerous sport and you seem to like danger."

Tommy runs a hand through Kim's hair. "You worry too much you little worrywart." "This race will be like all the other races have been." Tommy kisses Kim passionately before he puts on his helmet. "Look in no time I will have won the race and we will be out celebrating."

"Just be careful okay; promise me that you will be careful." Kim rubs Tommy's helmet. She always rubbed her husband's helmet for good luck.

Tommy pinches Kim's cheek before he walks out of his dressing room with Kim following close behind. He walks her to the pit where he places the headphone on her ears. "If I become too crazy than let me know." Tommy rubs his wife's cheek before he walks to the tracks.

Kim watches as the light changes from red, yellow, to green before the men are off. Come on Handsome please be careful. I have a strange feeling today.

Tommy smiles to himself. So far so good, I have only had to stop once to get a tired fixed and I am still in first place. Kim will soon see that this sport is not so dangerous. "Hey Kim, I told you I would be okay." Tommy rounds a corner.

"The race is not over yet buddy." Kim clutches the bird necklace he gave her. "Pay attention and stop talking to me." She bites her bottom lip.

"Honestly I want to hear your voice as I make it through the finish line." Tommy laughs. "You I like to hear your voice right before I reach my cli…"

"Thomas James Oliver," Kim says before blushing.

"What; it is not like we are two love sick teenagers back in high school." Tommy jokes. "Then again we did…"

"Tommy stop joking around and concentrate on that last turn." Kim tells her husband.

"Stop being so dramatic; sure thing Crane…" Tommy loses control of the wheel as another racecar hits him from behind.

Kim watches in horror as her husband's racecar begins to flip over. "Tommy," Kim screams. She sees paramedics and a fire truck rush to the scene. Kim tries to make her way to him but is held back by her uncle John.

"No Kimberly, we must wait till they tell us whether we have to go to the hospital or see him down in the infirmary," Uncle John tells her in a shakily voice.

"Forget that Tommy is hurt no time to wait," Kim struggles against him.

Uncle John sees a paramedic headed towards them. "See I told you."

The paramedic looked from Kim to Uncle John. "Mr. Oliver is unconscious and is being transported to the hospital by plane." He glances at Kim. "You may ride if you want."

Kim nods her head before she practically rips off her headphones.

"I will meet you there," Uncle John shakes his head as he sees how bad the car pileup is. "God please have mercy on everyone involved in the accident."

Kim rides in the plane and cannot take her eyes off Tommy. "Is he going to be alright?"

"There is no sure way to tell Mrs. Oliver; I am sorry," a paramedic tells her.

"He seems to not be too bad in shape," Kim pleads.

"Mr. Oliver will need tests run on him before I can be sure Mrs. Oliver." The paramedic gives Kim a sympathetic look. "I really am sorry."

"Thank you," Kim tells him before placing a hand through her husband's hand. Please be all right.

At the hospital, Tommy is undergoing tests and Kim cannot stop pacing.

"Kimberly please take a seat," Uncle John says.

Kim turns to her uncle. "I cannot take a seat when Tommy is having test run on him." "I cannot even call our parents to let them know." "Can you do that for me please."

"Okay Kimberly but you need to take a seat." Uncle John walks to a phone.

A few hours later, a doctor walks in. "Mrs. Oliver, I am Dr. O'Shea."

Kim nods her head. "How is he?"

"We had to induce him into a coma to stop any injury that may occur due to brain swelling." "Besides that he seems to be alright; no internal bleeding or broken bones."

"How long will he be in the coma?" Kim clutches her falcon and crane necklace.

"For a day or so." Dr. O'Shea checks his clipboard. "I need to talk to a few other patients' family members that were injured in the accident."

"Okay, I will just be in his room." Kim walks to Tommy's room. I wonder if this is how he felt when I was hurt due to Kat's actions.

The next morning Kim calls their friends. "No need for anyone to come; he is still in the coma."

"Just let us know if you need us," Adam tells Kim.

"I will," Kim hangs up the phone and watches Tommy.

Two hours later a nurse comes into the room. "Hello I am Nurse Anne and I will be checking your husband's vital signs."

Kim gives the nurse a weak smile. "Okay."

The nurse checks his vitals. "He seems to be doing well; I was watching when the terrible accident occurred." "I was on break and saw the whole incident."

"It was terrible." Kim turns her head. She did not want to discuss the accident.

The nurse took the hint and walked out the room.

Dr. O'Shea enters the room a few hours later. "Mrs. Oliver maybe you should go home and rest."

"No I need to be by his side." Kim holds Tommy's hand.

"A shower, a change of clothes, and a little rest will do you wonders." "I will contact you if there is any change with Mr. Oliver.

"I will do those things once he is awake," Kim firmly tells the doctor.

"Alright but if you change your mind than just let me know." Dr. O'Shea checks out a few machines hooked up to Tommy before he leaves the room.

Kim watches over Tommy for the next couple of hours and can barely keep her eyes open. She pops her eyes open when she hears a difference in a machine.

Tommy opens his eyes slowly. Whoa, my head hurts something terrible. He puts a hand to his temple. Ouch, what happened? Tommy looks around the room. What am I doing in a hospital?

"Oh Tommy you are awake," Kim looks at her husband with love in her eyes.

Huh, what is she doing here? "Uh Kim have you become a teenage doctor like off that show?

Kim smiles down at him. "Don't be silly; I am your wife."

"Wife but I am only eighteen and I highly doubt I would get married unless…" Tommy furrows his brows at Kim. "You are not pregnant are you?"

"No we decided to wait till we both have a comfortable spot in our careers." Kim peers at Tommy. "I will call the doctor." She presses the button.

"Careers but I am not finished with high school and you left." Tommy tries to sit up.

Kim helps Tommy sit up. Uh oh did he just say high school? "I hate to break it to you but we are 25 not eighteen and definitely not in high school anymore Toto." Kim looks worried.

Dr. O'Shea walks in. "Good you are awake." "How are you feeling Tommy?"

"Like a jackhammer is beating my head." Tommy rubs his head.

"I will give you something for that." Dr. O'Shea takes out a needle and sticks it into Tommy's IV. "That should help you real soon."

"Dr. O'Shea, Tommy seems to be experiencing memory loss or something? Kim tells him.

"What do you mean Mrs. Oliver?" Dr. O'Shea peers down at Tommy.

Kim glances at her husband. "He thinks we are in high school."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh I don't know could be the fact that he just told me," Kim was irritated that Tommy's mind went to a time when they were obviously not together.

Tommy is feeling a little sleepy due to the medicine. "We are in high school and how did I get hurt?" He glances at Kim. "Did he call you Mrs. Oliver?"

Kim sighs. "See Doc, Tommy has either memory loss or has gone mental." "The thanks I get for watching over my hurt husband." Kim pokes out her lips.

"I get it; this is a practical joke," Tommy rubs his head. "Although one that hurts." Tommy shakes off his sleepiness. "Somehow Kim has become a teenage doctor or this girl is an imposter while the real Kim is living her life with her new boyfriend."

"We are not in high school anymore you bonehead." Kim stretches.

"What kind of cruel joke is this and how did she manage to pull this off?"

"I am your wife." Kim holds up her hand then points to Tommy's hand. "This is no joke Handsome; you were in a race car accident."

"A race car driver accident but I have been great so far." Tommy slightly shakes his head. "I have only been racing for a few months." "I cannot be married and 25 years old."

"It kind of frightened me too that I was 25 although it is not thirty or anything like that still…"

"Okay enough of that," Dr. O'Shea stops the couple.

"Sorry about that," Kim gives the Dr. an apologetic look. He looks about 45. "How long will the memory loss be?"

"I cannot say for sure; it could take a day to a few days, a month or months, even a year or some years till he is back to normal." It is Dr. O'Shea turn to give Kim an apologetic look. "It is hard to tell with a brain injury."

"What a minute," Tommy interrupts. "So what she is saying is true!" Tommy looks dumbfounded. He rubs his head again. "Can I have a mirror?"

Kim hands him one from her purse.

"My hair is to me neck and is that stubble?" Tommy peers at himself.

"You wanted a new look and you like stubble from time to time." Kim takes back her mirror. "How can we help him remember?"

"Tommy needs to do his regular routine minus the race car driving of course." Dr. O'Shea begins to perform little tests on Tommy and monitor his machines.

"Good maybe that will speed up the progress," Kim places her hand back into her husband's hand. "I know things will only get better from here my Falcon."

Tommy notices Kim's necklace dangling from her neck. "Did I buy you that?"

Kim nods her hand. "It was an anniversary gift to remind me that we are destined to be together for all eternity." "I wear it often especially when you race."


	2. Chapter 2

"We have been married for how long?" Tommy still cannot believe anything.

"Three and a half years to be exact," Kim bites her bottom lip. "When can I take him home?" "I think the sooner the better."

"In a day or so if his vitals are still looking this good," Dr. O'Shea turns to leave. "I will be back later on to check on his progress and run farther tests." He walks out the room.

"So at 25 I am a race car driver and married," Tommy tells Kim.

"Yes to me of course and I am a gymnast still; thanks for asking."

"Really," Tommy asks.

"Yes really; main reason we have not had a child yet." Kim twirls her hair with her finger. "I should call our parents and Uncle John and let them know that you are alright." Kim reaches for the telephone. This is going to be difficult.

It feels weird to hear her say our parents and uncle. Tommy listens as Kim informs his family then hands him the phone. "I am fine mom really." "You guys are five minutes away cool." Tommy hangs up the phone and stares at Kim.

"What?" "Why are you staring at me?"

"I am just trying to remember is all." Tommy continues to peer at Kim.

"Stop it you are freaking me out." Kim shifts uncomfortably in the chair. "You will damage something stop or I will have him give you something to make you take a nap." "Tommy I mean it stop staring at me like that."

"Threatening me are you?" Tommy laughs as Kim gives him a look. "So tell me about your… uh our life." This is so weird.

"We live in Reefside in an excellent home, we meet up again when you visited Florida for a race and saw me, you went to school for Paleontology and teaching and I went to school for teaching and music, we have two dogs, two cats, and an aquarium full of fish, and soon I will stop being a gymnast and you a race car driver, and we will start a family."

"Sounds like we have a good life," Tommy smiles.

"We do and…" Tommy's parents interrupt Kim.

"Oh my baby," Mrs. Oliver rushes to her son.

"Mother stop it," Tommy looks at Kim with embarrassment.

Mrs. Oliver shakes her head. "You need to come home and have me take care of you."

"He is going to his home and I am going to take care of him." Kim tells Mrs. Oliver.

"It would be in his best interest to return home," Mr. Oliver tells Kim.

"Yes to his home where he can remember." Kim crosses her arms.

Uh oh do my family and Kim not get along. "I think I need to return with Kim since that is where my life is." Tommy looks at his uncle John.

"Tommy is right; he should go to his home." Uncle John smiles at Kim. "They are just overwhelmed with all that has happened."

Kim uncrosses her arms and nods. "I will let you all talk and go get something to eat."

A few days later Tommy is released from the hospital.

"Kim we must be making good money to drive a car like this."

"Yeah this one is yours actually; I knew you would appreciate being picked up in your car," Kim turns into their driveway.

"We live here?" Tommy looks at the house in awe. "It is so far away."

"Yes we do and you found the house," Kim steps out of the car.

Tommy exits the car and looks at the forest. Why would I move out here? "It is nice."

"Nice it's amazing; just wait till you are inside." Kim unlocks the door and steps inside.

Tommy follows her. "Do we plan on having a huge family to match this huge house?"

"Uh no I told you two children is plenty, so do not let forgetting think you can get more." Kim locks the front door and gives Tommy a tour of his home. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am; when did you start cooking?" Tommy sits down at the kitchen table.

"Since I was five; you knew that back when we first started dating," Kim opens the fridge. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I guess whatever is in the fridge?" Tommy shrugs.

"Well mister we keep a stock fridge so I will ask again what would you like."

Tommy thinks for a second. "Cheeseburger and fries would be fine." I cannot believe I am married to her and that we live here.

Kim nods and begins taking the food out. "So our normal routine is you would help me cook or do the dishes." Since you are hurt I got you covered."

"I figured I would help out around my own home," Tommy snaps.

Kim cringes. "Yeah you are right." Kim begins cooking the food.

"What are you doing I do not like mayo on my buns." Tommy stares at Kim.

"Since college you have liked it on your bread." Kim continues to make his cheeseburger the way she knew he would like it.

"Whatever I guess I can eat it." Tommy drums his hand on the table. "What do I normally do if I am not practicing driving?"

"Lots of things but your favorite is to do something in your lab." Kim puts Tommy's food in front of him. "I can take you there after we eat."

"Alright," Tommy bites into his cheeseburger. "Not bad."

"I will take that as a compliment." Kim begins eating her food.

"Not to sound uh rude or anything but can we sleep in different rooms until I gain my memory back?" "I just feel weird sleeping next to you uh now."

"No problem," Kim frowns. "I can put you in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks," Tommy eats a fry.

After lunch, Kim takes Tommy to his lab. "So this is where you like to spend your time if you are not practicing or doing martial arts."

Tommy looks around the lab. "Kim can I have some time in here alone?"

"Sure you need to begin doing things I guess," Kim leaves the lab. I hope he gets better soon.

I guess I love her or else I would have not married her. Tommy glances at the door. I guess I had better search around for stuff.

Kim gives Tommy two hours in his lab before she gets him. "I want you to see our wedding video and some other videos and pictures."

"Okay just give me a second and I will be right up." Tommy continues to study some rocks as Kim walks up the stairs. Ten minutes later, he joins her in the family room.

"About time," Kim presses play on the remote.

In the video, Tommy sees himself smiling at Kim as she walks down the aisle. He hears himself saying cheesy vows. "I said those cheesy things?"

"Cheesy words; those words were beautiful." Kim frowns again.

The video cuts to the reception and everyone is having a good time. "You do look gorgeous in your dress Kim."

"Thank you," Kim finally smiles.

Kat appears on screen and Tommy frowns. The last thing I remember is Kat and I talking about her leaving for London to study dance.

Kim glances at her husband. Why is he frowning at her?

"I am getting tired; can we watch this stuff tomorrow?" Tommy stands up.

"Yeah sure; your medicine must be kicking in." Kim shows Tommy to his temporary room. "Tell me if you need anything." Kim walks to their bedroom.

Tommy undresses and heads to the bathroom. He jumps when the door is opened. "Kim what are you doing?" He tries to cover himself up.

"Oh Tommy I have seen it all before." Kim hands him some nightclothes and toiletries.

"Still can you knock first, Tommy reaches for the items and rushes to the bathroom.

Kim sighs before she walks to their bedroom and begins to undress. This is tough. I need to just go to sleep as well and hope tomorrow will be better.

The next morning, Kim has made Tommy breakfast and is sitting in a chair drinking coffee. "Well hello there, I have made breakfast and coffee."

"Thanks it looks good," Tommy sits down and begins eating.

"What do you want to do today?" Kim sips her coffee.

"Not sure but you can do what you planned on doing today." Tommy eats a piece of waffle.

"My plans are to help you," Kim shrugs. "If you need some alone time I can run some errands."

Tommy nods. "I want to get a feel for our home."

"No problem; the guys want to stop by soon, so I had better get the errands done before they do a surprise visit and I am not here." Kim stands up.

"I am fine if they do show up." "I do not have complete memory loss." Tommy eats some bacon.

Kim almost kisses Tommy goodbye but stops herself. "See you later.

Tommy finishes breakfast and heads to his lab. A monogram lab coat; I wonder who brought me that? Tommy begins searching around his lab again. There are many pictures of Kim and me in here. I guess we do live a nice life. If only I could remember it. I need some fresh air. Tommy decides to explore the town. He walks into a café for a cup of coffee when he spots someone. "Kat what are you doing here?"

"Um oh hi Tommy; I was just going to check in on you." Kat eats her pastry.

"Oh, how have you been?" Tommy orders his coffee.

Kat takes another bite. "Good; I had to leave the dance school when I hurt my knee."

"Sorry to hear that." Tommy gets his coffee and pays the barista. "Want to sit and chat?"

"Sure I was going to stop by and visit you." Kat looks at Tommy. "I heard about the memory loss and wanted to go to the hospital but…"

Tommy wonders why Kat stopped talking. "Why didn't you?"

"Uh the fact that Kim does not like me much," Kat finishes her pastry.

"Why would she not like you?" Tommy sips his coffee.

"Before you were set to be married I came to see you to tell you that I still love you." Kat looks down at the table.

"You did and what happened." Tommy reaches for Kat's hand.

Kat peers at Tommy for a second. "I told you and you let me down gently." "Kim found out and went ballistic." "We have not really talked since."

"Oh too bad because I miss you," Tommy drinks some of his coffee.

Kat looks skeptically at Tommy. "Miss me but why?" "When I heard about your memory loss I assume it is during the time you and Kim were dating."

"No it is when she is gone and we are discussing your trip to London." Tommy sets his cup down on the table. "I guess my memory got stuck there for a reason."

"Fate is only torturing me." Kat stands up.

"Kat wait; look I do not see why we cannot still be friends." Tommy stands up.

Is he serious? "How can we be?"

"I am my own person," Tommy picks up his cup and throws it away. "Let's exchange phone numbers and make plans to meet up sometime."

Kat smiles as she gives him her phone number. "I am glad you decided to get some coffee and me a pastry; I missed you too."

"Yeah; so I should be heading home now." "I have much to explore." Tommy opens the door.

"Alright hope to talk to you soon." Kat walks out the café.

Wow Kim went crazy on Kat. Wish I could remember that. Tommy drives home.

Kim is waiting for Tommy. "Where did you go?"

"Out I needed to get out the house and I did not want to go into the forest," Tommy tells her.

"Still I would have rather driven you around," Kim pats his hand. "The medicine and the injury; I would lose it if something happened to you."

Like you did on Kat. "I am fine so let's do something to jog my memory."

"One of your workouts but not so intense," Kim leads him to their home gym.

Impressive. "How do we begin?" Tommy looks at Kim.

"First we stretch; it's pretty much like how we did in high school only you like this." Kim turns up the stereo loud. "It drove me nuts at first but you love it so now I dig it; sort of."

Tommy grimaces. Is she trying to make me deaf? "Kim can you please turn that noise down I am getting a migraine." Tommy covers his ears.

Kim turns the stereo off and puts her hands on her hips. "You sir need to stop snapping at me." "I am only trying to help you remember and you have done nothing but barked at me."

"I am sorry; I guess I just want so badly to remember." Tommy walks out the room.

Kim instantly feels terrible. "Tommy wait."

He turns around and looks at her.

Kim begins to tickle Tommy.

What the… Tommy jumps and stares at Kim.

"We saw the movie the vow and you thought it was sweet how the girl's weakness to making love was tickling." Kim puts her hands down. "Sorry about trying it out."

"Kim I could never not be attracted to you," Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should stay with my parents for a while and see how that goes."

"If that is what you want," Kim looks down at her hands. "I will go pack you a bag."

"It will only be for a short while." Tommy lifts Kim's head up.

Kim bites her lower lip. "I just hoped that your recovery would be at home."

"In a way it will be but I will still visit," Tommy walks with Kim to their bedroom.

A while later Tommy is in his old room with his mother smiling at him.

"I am glad you are home and can get taken care of properly." Mrs. Oliver glances around the room. "Everything is the same except for the new pictures of you and Kim." "I will need to check on her and see how she is doing later."

"I thought you did not like her?" Tommy questions.

"No I like her matter fact I love her it's just that I still have a slight problem with the way she broke your heart and we are working on that." Mrs. Oliver hugs her son. "Well I will let you get settled in and go make dinner."

Tommy nods and begins to unpack. After dinner, he feels the need to go out and calls Kat. "Hey Kat want to hang out?"

"Sure Tommy; what did you have in mind?" Kat smiles into the phone.

"Anything; I just want to leave the house." "Knowing my age and having my mother fawn over me is making me feel like a kid again." Tommy walks downstairs.

"Okay I will be there in ten minutes." Kat is happy to rekindle her friendship with her friend.

Tommy hangs up the phone and sits in the living room. I wonder if things are the same and we can go to Ernie's or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat rings the Oliver's doorbell. Should I have worn this short dress? After all, he is married. Kat ponders the answer as Tommy opens the door.

"Wow Kat you look great." Tommy closes the door.

Kat touches her dress. "Oh this old thing."

"Still you look nice," Tommy walks to Kat's car and opens the door for her.

"Thank you Tommy," Kat smiles as she slides into her seat.

Tommy walks to the passenger side and gets in. "Where do you want to go?"

"Um someplace where the famous Tommy Oliver will not be recognized and asked to sign a million autographs." "How about the beach?"

"The beach um okay," Tommy agrees. "So I am famous?"

"Yes you have people going crazy over you." Kat begins to drive the car.

"Awesome wish I could remember it."

You will just give it time." Is it wrong to hope he never gets his memory back?

"What to do at the beach; build sandcastles?" Tommy jests.

"Maybe or we could hang out like we all did when I first moved here."

Tommy thinks back to that time. "You were evil."

"Still I enjoyed the beach besides it will remind us of our first date." Kat stops at a red light.

"I do not need any help remembering that."

Kim wonders what to do with herself. I need to call Tommy and check on him. No Kimberly he needs his space for a while. Nevertheless, why does he need his space? I thought he always loved me even when he was with her. Kim despised the woman that tried to stop her wedding. Forget it I am going to watch a movie and go to sleep.

At the beach, Tommy and Kat are sitting on a beach towel.

"So what have you been doing?" Tommy picks up some sand.

Kat looks at Tommy. "I begin to coach divers when I hurt my knee and I live in a nice apartment." "That is pretty much it."

"No husband or kids?" Tommy was shocked.

The person I want was taken. "Nope just me and Mr. Happy." Kat blushes.

"Mr. Happy?" Tommy asks.

"My uh never mind; so why are you back living with your parents?"

Tommy thinks for a moment. "I felt weird staying with Kim."

"Why I thought you loved her no matter what." Kat looks at the ocean.

"I do but when my mind is elsewhere it feels odd."

"Elsewhere?" Kat moves closer to Tommy.

"Yes with you," Tommy touches Kat's cheek.

She leans forward and kisses him. "Maybe this is our second chance."


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy kisses her back for a minute. This is wrong; although I do not remember my life with Kim, I am still married to her. "Kat I cannot do this." Tommy stands up.

"What… what is up?" Kat looks at Tommy confused. I thought he wanted to give us a second chance. "I thought we were going to try again?"

"I cannot do this I am a married man." Tommy walks towards her car.

Kat stares at his back for a second. "I thought you did not remember besides we are destined to be together." "Kim is not your soul mate I am or else your memory would be stuck on her instead of me." She frowns at him.

"Can you just take me home please," Tommy slides into the passenger seat of the car.

I will somehow make him mine. Kat gets into the car. "Sure Tommy." She drives him home. "Will we be able to hang out again?"

"Um I have to see how my schedule is," Tommy gives her a weak smile before he steps out the car, unlocks the front door, and steps inside.

"Have a good time," Mr. Oliver asks his son.

Tommy jumps. "Dad I was uh oh um just out with a friend." Tommy walks to his room.

"Looked different to me; just be careful," Mr. Oliver tells his son's back as he follows him up the stairs to his bedroom. I hope he can remember and soon.

The next morning, Kim decides to visit Tommy when she receives a phone call. "Hello," Kim answers the phone as she puts on her shoes.

"Hey Kim, this is Tommy, my cousin… our cousin is getting married and we are invited to a special gathering at the Seaside Garden. Tommy takes a deep breathe in. "Want to be my date?"

Kim smiles into the phone. "Sure Tommy, I would love that." Maybe I cannot make him jog his memory but I can make him remember why we fell in love. She puts on her other shoe. "When is the event?" I have the perfect dress to wear.

"Tonight," Tommy smiles thinking about seeing Kim. "You can pick me up at eight and I will wear something sexy."

Kim laughs at Tommy's joke. "I hope it is sexy and shows lots of your gorgeous body." She stands up and walks into the kitchen. "How have you been?"

Uh oh, should I tell her about Kat? "I am okay, feeling a little sore but for the most part I am fine." "Have you ever met Cousin Kelly before?"

"No she was unable to make it to our wedding but hey at least we can make hers and she promised to come for our vow renewal this year." Kim pours herself a cup of coffee.

"About that; did we have anything planned?" Tommy asks Kim.

"I had the majority of the work finished but with the accident well I have slacked off." Kim frowns at the phone.

"Maybe we should hold off on that until my memory comes back." Tommy looks at a picture of Kim and himself at his parents' home. "I have to go see you tonight." He hangs up the phone and begins looking at pictures of his life trying to piece together his memory. Why can't I remember? Tommy walks out of his bedroom frustrated. I need to remember but how do I?

Kim pulls into the driveway and turns off the car before she walks to the front door.

Tommy opens the door and has a huge grin on his face when he sees what Kim is wearing. "I uh you look beautiful." He locks the door and reaches for her hand making Kim smile.

"Thank you," Kim smiles up at him. "What happened to the sexy outfit?"

Tommy shakes his head at her. "I have it on under my suit and tie." He smiles at her. "I like the grown and sexy Kim."

Kim buckles her seat belt and starts the car. "I missed you and I think that we need to spend more time together; you can still stay with your parents but for the most part I think we should reconnect." Kim glances at Tommy for a second before she looks back at the road.

"I think you may be right Beautiful," Tommy turns on the radio and leans back into his seat.

Once the couple arrives at Seaside Garden Kim and Tommy are surround by Tommy's family. Soon Kim and Tommy become separated. Tommy is with a few cousins and Kim is with Kelly.

Tommy spots Kelly a few away by herself. "Hey Kelly where is Kim?"

Kelly smiles at Tommy. "I like her and she went to the powder room." She hugs her cousin. "Please remember and make her happy."

Tommy nods his head and begins walking to his table.

Kim walks out the restroom and spots Kat. "What are you doing here?"

"I was having dinner with a friend of mine," Kat snaps.

"Right at the same place and time as my family," Kim frowns.

Kat laughs, "Family huh; much of a family if the husband does not remember his own wife."

"He remembers me… he just has a little trouble remembering certain events," Kim flips her hair. "That is going to change especially since we have made plans to jog his memory."

"So what, he still is stuck on being with me," Kat smirks.

Kim shakes her head. "You are delusional if you think that is true; just like at my wedding when he told you that he would only love and be with me." Kim begins to walk away.

Tommy sees the interaction and walks over to break it up.

"Ha then why did we go on a date the other night and we kissed." Kat laughs.

Kim pulls her arm back and slugs Kat in the face so hard she falls forward and grasps her lip.

"Ouch you busted my lip." Kat covers her mouth.

Kim frowns, "I would do it again; stay away from my family." Kim glances at Tommy as he approaches. "She just told me something that made me punch her but I am sorry for disrupting the dinner." Kim bites her bottom lip. "I think that I should go." She walks to the front exit.

"Kim wait," Tommy catches up with her. "I know that hitting was not the right thing to do but that was a good swing." Tommy laughs. "But on a serious note, I think we should still hang out."

"I am glad you still feel that way," Kim smiles at her husband. "Tell Kelly, I am sorry but when she said you two kissed and had a date I lost it."

Tommy begins enraged. "She told you about that." 'Kim listen we hung out as friends and then she kissed me and I know I shouldn't have kissed her back but the old part wanted me too."

"I understand that you feel lost and if you want to make it seem more dating then marriage I understand that as well." Kim walks to her car.

"No Kim I want us to relieve all our special moments the way we normally would." Tommy kisses Kim and walks back inside the restaurant.

Kat walks up to Tommy as soon as he enters the restaurant. "Ouch I think she made my lip swell." She reapplies her ice pack to her lip.

"Kat how could you tell Kim about the other night," Tommy frowns.

"She had to find out sooner or later that you love me," Kat stares at Tommy.

Has she lost her mind? "I love Kim and not you," Tommy shakes his head.

"Oh yeah then why did you not remember being with her?" Kat screams.

"I do remember being with her and I think the reason I remember being with you is to let me know how deep my love for Kim is." Tommy rejoins his family.

Kim drives home and thinks of the best way to make Tommy remember how much they love each other. Eureka I have it all planned out. Kim smiles as she begins to plan they adventures together. He will remember and we will finally have our life back. I still want to slug Kat again for the stunt she pulled and prying on Tommy being weak at the moment.

Tommy is in his room relaxing after a crazy day. Whew, I need to remember and put all the craziness behind me before someone most likely Kat is seriously injured or died. How can I fix everything; after all I was the one who got into the racecar accident. He rubs his head and laughs as he feels his hair growing back. The only good thing is that I get my glorious hair back.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim patiently waits a few days to take Tommy on a trip through memory lane. I hope I planned a good trip and boy I thought today was never going to get here. Kim fluffs her hair before she walks to the Oliver's home. She knocks on the door and waits for Tommy. "Hey Handsome, ready to go on our fun date," Kim smiles at her husband.

"Of course Beautiful," Tommy reaches for Kim's hand and walks with her to the car. "I cannot wait till I am able to drive again."

Kim smiles as he opens the driver's side door for her. "You will but please be careful and…"

"I was messing with you and not paying attention the race." Tommy finishes.

Kim looks at Tommy. "You remember?"

Tommy looks at Kim as he takes his seat in the car. "I think I remember bits and pieces but not enough to make me happy." He frowns.

Kim pats his arm. "You will remember babe just be patient besides the World and Rome where not built in a day." She starts the car and drives to the first destination. "We are here," Kim pulls into a parking lot.

"Bert's Café," Tommy questions.

Kim gets out and smiles. "We found this place and decided to eat here whenever we could which was a lot before you become hurt." She retakes Tommy hand and smiles at him.

As soon as the couple enters the restaurant, they are stopped by the owner and greeted. "Tommy and Kimberly, so good to see you two," Bert smiles at the couple.

"Hey Bert," Kim snuggles closer to Tommy.

"Hum hello," Tommy smiles shyly at Bert.

I hope he feels himself again." Bert leads them to their favorite table. "Am I getting the usual?"

Kim nods her head yes and smiles as Tommy pulls out her chair.

Tommy takes his seat and grins at Kim. "Nice spot, what is our usual?"

"You will see," Kim tells him slyly.

After the two eat dinner, Kim orders hot chocolate and the two drinks the hot chocolate.

"This is some good hot chocolate, maybe we can get some to go?" Tommy sips the last in his cup. "That hit the spot."

Kim laughs, "We already have some at home." "Bert gave us his family's secret recipe." Kim reaches into her bag and pulls out chocolates. "Here choose one."

Tommy looks at Kim. "Are you trying to give me diabetes or what?"

"Uh handsome, it was your idea to have the chocolates; now choose one without looking at the paper to see which one you choose." Kim laughs at his expression. "We choose them by taste and see which ones we like and do not like."

Tommy chooses one and waits on Kim to choose one before he bites into his. "This one is good," he gives Kim the other half. Tommy bites into another one as Kim tosses her first one onto her plate and reaches for another one. "Yuck do not get this one."

Kim giggles as she gives him half of hers. "This one is yummy, try it."

Tommy shakes his head before he eats it. "This has been fun."

"Who says it is over," Kim drops a few bills on the table and reclaims Tommy's hand.

Tommy smiles at Kim and wonders what she has planned.

Kim drives to a secluded spot on the ocean.

Tommy glances at Kim then at the ocean. "What are we doing here," he asks with a flirtatious smile. "I think I have an idea."

Kim laughs before she tells him. "We are going into the ocean in our underclothes."

Tommy gives Kim an amused look.

"We do it often and have yet to be discovered." Kim begins to undress and and glances at Tommy to make sure he is undressing as well. "Good," she tells him before they hop out the car and run into the ocean.

"Oh my it is cold," Tommy hops out of the ocean holding Kim's hand.

Kim laughs again as she opens the car door and hands him a towel. She dries him off before she dries herself off. "See we are okay."

"Kim you could have dried yourself off first." Tommy laughs, as he suddenly feels aroused.

"What and let Tommy be cold for even a second," Kim jokes.

Tommy's response was to grab Kim and kiss her.

Kim melts into Tommy and kisses him with a passion. I have missed kissing him.

Tommy molds himself so that Kim and he are as close as possible and he begins to touch and nibble on her all over. "This feels so right."


	6. Chapter 6

Kim kisses Tommy for a few more minutes before she pulls away. I need to make sure that he remembers before I fully give myself to him again. "As much as I love us making out like teenagers, I think we need to get you home since you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Kim breathes in his scent and smiles at him.

"Aw but Beautiful I want to make out and possibly more since we are technically married and all." Tommy gives Kim a bashful smile.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kim shakes her head before she starts putting her clothes back on. "We will have plenty of time for that in the near future Rome."

Tommy sighs but reluctantly puts his clothes back on in a huff. "When did my wife become such a tease?" "Even in high school we would…"

Kim cuts him off by turning on the radio. "Tommy we have plenty of time for that when you remember how much you love me." Kim moves out of his grasp. "No saying you do just to get in my pants either." Kim puts the car in reverse and drives Tommy back to his parents' home. "When are you free," Kim asks him with a smile.

Tommy gives Kim a look. "I am the guy in this relationship." Tommy steps out the car. "When I call you," he tells her with a laugh."

"Oh so who is the tease now," Kim questions.

Tommy just smiles at her and walks to the front door before he unlocks it. What am I going to do with her? Tommy grins to himself as he puts his keys on the key ring and notices a letter on the end table. Who sent this and why does it smell like perfume? Tommy takes the letter up to his room. Is that a lipstick print on the back of the envelope?


	7. Chapter 7

As Kim is driving home, a chill comes over her. Whoa, what was that for? Kim shakes it off and continues driving home.

Tommy takes the letter to his room and opens it. He pulls out a letter and reads begins to read it. What the… I would never cheat. Tommy rereads the letter and pulls out a picture of the mystery woman and himself at a party. That looks like Adam and Aisha's house but why would I bring a mistress there and why has no one mentioned it before. Tommy shakes his head as he pulls out the last item and sees a pregnancy test. Oh my God; could this be my baby?

The next morning Kim texts Tommy. Good morning, hope you managed to get some sleep.

Tommy glances down at the text and smiles before he frowns. No way could I have cheated on Kim and with this woman who is average looking. Tommy rises out of bed and starts his day. After the doctor's appointment, he decides to go to the beach. As he is sitting in the sand looking at the wave's crash, a woman approaches him.

"Hey Tommy I was hoping to run into you." She sits down next to Tommy.

Tommy stares at her for a second. Huh do I know her. Before recognition sets in. "You are the woman that sent me that letter yesterday."

The woman stares at him. "Yes I did Tommy." She scoots closer. "I did not want you to find out that way but since your accident well I did not know how to tell you."

"Listen and listen well; I would never cheat on my wife," Tommy glares at the woman.

"I know you do not remember me but my name is Alexis and I we hooked up one night at a party then we begin dating secretly of course."

Tommy stares at the woman. "No I would never do that; you have me mistaken for someone else." Tommy stands up.

"No I do not." Alexis stands up as well. "I showed you a picture from your friends Adam's home and the test." "We are going to be a family like we both wanted." She tries to grab Tommy's hand but he moves it away. "We never meant to develop feelings for each other."

"I think you are delusional and need therapy," Tommy begins walking away.

"Oh I guess then Kim should know about us then." Alexis yells after him.

Tommy stops and turns around. "Do not bring my wife into this."

"Why not Tommy or Kat for that matter; you seem to be getting close to her again." Alexis laughs. "Guess you thought it was Kat you wanted but it is me."

Tommy shakes his head. "No you are dead wrong and if you try to slander my name I will press charges on you." She is insane.

"I bet Adam, Rocky, Jason, Billy, and Zack would like to hear about how you plan to hurt me." "Maybe Justin would come down from college and get in on the argument."

Tommy shakes his head no. "I am famous and you probably just looked up who my friends are and photo shopped that picture of us." I need to talk to Adam.

"I know other facts about you," Alexis sneers. "If you do not do the right thing then I will do it for you because I love you." She watches as Tommy walks off. You will be mine.

Tommy walks to the parking lot and takes out his cell phone to dial Adam when a car pulls up next to him. "Kat what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kim wonders why Tommy has not texted or called her back. I wonder what he is doing. Kim stop it and allow him some breathing room. He will call when he is ready. Kim decides to practice on the balance beam in her home.

At the beach, Tommy stares at Kat in her car.

"Hop in," Kat motions with her hand with the other on the steering wheel.

Tommy looks over his shoulder at Alexis approaching and makes a judgment to get into Kat's car. As she drives off, he asks her a question. "Where are we going and why are you here?"

"Sure Tommy, I was looking for you and thought that you may be here." Kat drives into an apartment building and parks the car.

Tommy looks around. "What are we doing here?"

"This is my apartment and I thought we could use the privacy… to talk of course." Kat opens the car door and steps out.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." Tommy sits in the car.

Kat looks upset. "What is the big deal if all we are going to do is talk whether it is in my apartment or at the beach?"

Tommy reluctantly gets out the car. "Okay we will talk in your apartment but if you try anything I will call a cab and never speak to you again."

Kat nods her head and leads the way to her apartment. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Tommy shakes his head no and sits down in a chair.

Kat walks to her kitchen and pulls out a bottle of wine. She takes out a glass and pours herself a drink. "Suit yourself but I could use this."

"Why am I here?" Tommy asks Kat slightly frustrated.

Kat sips her wine before she sits down on the love seat. "To talk and become friends again." "When I moved you I knew you were special and someone to be friends with."

Tommy warily eyes Kat. "Thank you."

"When I find out about Kim well I lost it and wanted her destroyed." Kat sips some wine. "When I came to my senses I decided to let you go and move on then Kim write you that letter and we hooked up." "That was the happiest time in my life."

"I am sure you will have other happy times in fact even better ones." Tommy shifts uncomfortable in his seat. What is her angle?

"So when I find out about your accident; I decided to stay away although I wanted to be by your side." "I knew Kim would not go for it so I backed off until I saw you at the café." Kat sits up straighter and looks into Tommy's eyes. "You must feel something if your mind is stuck to the time we were a couple instead of you being with Kim."

Tommy sighs. "I have no idea why my mind is stuck there but obviously I love Kim or else I would be with you." Tommy takes out his cell phone.

Kat stands up. "Tommy wait; I cannot help how I feel about you and I wonder if this is fate giving us a second chance."

What has my life come to first Kat, now Alexis claiming to be pregnant with my baby?

"Think about us before you make any decisions okay." Kat walks over to Tommy.

Tommy's brain begins to hurt. "I think I need to go home and take some medicine; my head hurts." He stands up.

"I have some medicine here that should help. "Since my accident; I take them when I need to." Kat goes to get the pills.

Tommy gratefully accepts the pills with some water. "Kat I want to be fair but I am with Kim so obviously I chose her to be with."

"Still I think you should evaluate everything this time instead of thinking back to high school." Kat sits on the arm of the chair.

Tommy begins to feel drowsy. "Those pills… are strong; I need to lie down."

Kat nods her head and leads Tommy to her bedroom. She helps him onto the bed before she reenters the living room and turns on the television.

A few hours later Tommy shuffles to the living room. "For a second I thought I was kidnapped or something."

Kat leaps up and helps him to the love seat. "Nope just hanging out with me."

Tommy smiles at her. "So why do you find me so attractive and special?"

"I love your smile, how you forget things, your rock hard body, and your heart." Kat touches Tommy's chest.

"That sounds about right," Tommy places his hand over Kat's hand on his chest.

"So who was that woman running after you at the beach," Kat asks.

Damn I thought that was a bad dream. "Some nut who claims she is pregnant with my child." Tommy waves his hands as to wave off the nonsense.

"I believe you Tommy; you would never cheat on anyone," Kat smiles at Tommy. "I want to be with you but I am not going to play dirty well not anymore."

"Since you know Kim will punch you in the face," Tommy laughs.

Kat touches her face were Kim punched her. "Not funny Tommy."

"At the time no but now yes it is," Tommy, laughs again.

Kat laughs before she begins tickling Tommy.

"Stop it," Tommy lifts up Kat and begins tickling her.

Kat giggles for a minute. "Okay, alright I give."

Tommy strengths himself, "Maybe we can hang out soon."

"Why not hang out now?" Kat purrs. "You do stay at home with your parents."

"I do but I still am not sure this is a good idea." Tommy hears his phone ding. I forgot to check my messages earlier. He reaches for his phone.

Kat swipes the phone and dangles it by her mouth. "I want a kiss first."

Tommy stares at her lips before he kisses her.

In Reefside, Kim has finished her workout and is debating calling Tommy when she hears a knock on the door. She walks to her front door and sees a package. Huh, who left this? Kim brings the package into the house and closes the door.

Kat smiles at Tommy as he raids her fridge. "Save me something please."

"I am starving besides you said I was special." Tommy takes out some pudding and grabs a spoon out the drawer.

"Still I have not been grocery shopping and I want us to spend as much time as possible here."

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "It is not like we are sleeping together or anything just making out." He eats some pudding.

Kim opens the package and is confused. "What's with the baby clothes?" Is Kat playing a sick joke? Kim takes out a photo. Who is that girl smiling with Tommy and why does she look so familiar to me?

Tommy laughs as Kat walks into the bathroom. That girl has become the female version of Rocky when it comes to food. As he is laughing his phone rings. Tommy picks up his phone and answers it. "Hello?"

"Tommy you need to come home right now!" Adam exclaims.

"Why should I Adam?" Does he know where I am?

Adam sighs, "Kim received a package outside your house with baby clothes and a picture."

Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "What?"

"Yes an hour or so ago and she is upset."

Tommy shakes his head. Who is this girl Alexis and why did she choose me to torture? "I know who sent it; her name is Alexis and she found me on the beach and begin making up stories."

"Okay go home and tell Kim that," Adam sighs again. He needs his memory back like yesterday.

Tommy runs another hand through his hair. "No can do." "She should just throw it out.

"She is your wife and is very upset; go home." Adam glances at Aisha who is about to head over to the Oliver's residence and comfort Kim.

Tommy looks up and sees Kat staring at him. "No I am busy." He hangs up on Adam.

"What was that about?" Kat is standing in the living room in her underwear.

"The whack job from the beach," Tommy stands up and Kat walks over to him and puts her arms around him. "Anyone with eyes can tell she is lying.

"I believe you Tommy even if no one else does." Kat makes a beeline for her bedroom.

Tommy follows her to her bedroom without making a fuss.

The next day Alexis appears on a talk show and is talking to reporters.

Kat shakes her head. "The nerve of some people to get money and become famous."

Tommy nods his head in agreement and snuggles closer to Kat.

In Angel Grove, Kim drives around trying to get answers. Did he cheat on me or is this girl out of her mind? Where is he; I have tried calling and texting him repeatedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim drives to the airport and hops onto an airplane. She opens up a magazine and begins reading it. The main story is about Tommy and Alexis having a baby while he is still married to Kim. Good thing I wore this disguise or else I would have cameras following my every move. Once the airplane lands in Minnesota, Kim heads to the library and begins looking through old files.

Tommy smiles down at Kat as she gets out of bed. "I am hungry and I want some eggs and sausage." "Please tell me you learned how to cook."

Kat gives Tommy a look. "I can make some things so shut it."

Tommy laughs as Kat trips over a shoe. "Still not graceful huh?"

"At least I can remember," Kat, jokes.

"Ooh you got me there," Tommy watches as Kat walks out the bedroom.

In Minnesota, Kim has collected files from the library and is going to try to interview some of Alexis friends. I wonder how to come off as a friend and not an enemy? Should I be a reporter or just someone new in town who learned of the sandal?

Back in Reefside, Adam calls Tommy.

Tommy picks up his phone to see who is calling and sighs. He answers the phone anyways. "Yes Adam what is it?"

"Where are you?" Adam sips his coffee.

"None of your business but please tell me you fixed the Alexis thing." Tommy sits up. "The picture was taken at your home."

"So what has that got to do with anything and no the problem is growing which is why you need to go home and appear to be the loving husband you once were." Adam flips through the newspaper and turns on the television.

Tommy can hear his name being mentioned through the phone. "How is Kim handling this?"

"If you would just go home than you would know," Adam response.

"I cannot do that; the paparazzi would go crazy and who knows what that would do to my health?" Tommy shakes his head. "No I need to stay hidden."

Adam sips some more of his coffee. "I agree that you should stay hidden but do it at home."

"No can do," Tommy tells him. "Bye Adam."

Kim is talking to one of Alexis old friends. "Has she always been into athletes?"

Kara shakes her head yes. "Yeah she only dated jocks in high school, so I bet she was instantly attracted to Tommy Oliver and hooked up with him."

Kim nods her head and smiles at the girl. "Thank you for sharing I was curious." Kim hops into her rental car and drives to a few other spots before deciding to head home. When an idea hits her, so Kim pulls to the side of the road and calls Adam. "Hey Adam do you still record everything that happens at your house and I think I can get a security guard to give me the tape from that party at the hotel."

"I sure do Kim and Tommy is lucky to have a woman like you," Adam smiles.

"Lately I would not agree with you." Kim hangs up the phone and drives to the airport.

Aisha is waiting for Kim at the hotel in Angel Grove. "Kim I thought you would never get here."

Kim gives Aisha a half-smile. "The traffic in the sky was brutal," Kim, jokes. "So did you bring the cd?"

Aisha nods and hands Kim the cd.

Kim smiles at Aisha before she accepts the cd. "Okay I am going to talk to a guard and try to obtain the tape from that night." "I need you to wait here for me."

Aisha hugs Kim before getting back into her car. "Be careful Kim."

"I always am," Kim smiles at one of her best friends.

I hope she can pull it off but if anyone can do it Kim can.

Kim walks inside the hotel and ask to speak to the head of security. As he approaches, Kim gives him her best smile. "Hello I really Mrs. Oliver and my husband and I are devastated that after his accident someone would try and pull a stunt like this."

The guard gives Kim an apologetic smile. "I am sorry for the trouble; I know Mr. Oliver is innocent." "He seems like a decent man." "What can I do for you?"

Kim gives him another bright smile. "I need access to the security tape that night of the party."

The security guard looks at Kim. "I am not supposed to do that."

"I know it is just he has started having problems since the whole problem began and I am worried." Kim begins to look like she might cry. She begins to wobble a little bit. "Whoa I feel dizzy maybe I need to sit down or get a glass of water?"

The guard pats Kim's shoulder. "Do not cry Mrs. Oliver; I will help you." 'I am Todd by the way." He leads her to his office.

Kim smiles at him before she walks into his office. She looks at all the monitors and him shuffling through tapes.

He hands Kim a bottle water of his table. "Here drink this and I will pop in the tape."

Kim accepts the water and watches as he puts the tape into the DVD player. The tape shows the gang getting drunk partying. Maybe he did sleep with her if he is that wasted and can barely stand. It looks like all of them could have cheated that night and only Tommy is the only one caught so far. Something catches Kim's eyes. Tommy wobbles to his hotel room by himself and Kim can see Alexis with another man walking to the elevators. This is it. Alexis and the man enter a hotel room and do not leave until the next morning. Kim can see Tommy leave his room by himself. Oh, wow how could I ever doubt my husband? This is all the proof I need. "Thank you Todd for all your help." Could I have a copy of this?"

Todd looks at Kim before making her a copy.

"Do not worry I will not say where I got this from." Kim gives Todd a hug before she walks to Aisha's car. "I have the proof but I still want to know why Alexis was at your house."

"I want to know too; Adam and I did not watch the cd yet." Aisha tells Kim.

Kim nods her head. "Okay I will let you know what I see." Kim walks to her car and pops the cd into the portable DVD player in her car. The video shows the gang having fun with their wives and children at Billy and Hayley's son first birthday party. She smiles at her friends and her enjoying the party. Then she sees Alexis ask Tommy for something and Tommy agrees. Kim leans forward and begins to tense up. Maybe he did meet her at the hotel and wanted to… Kim stops her thoughts when she sees them pose for a picture and Tommy walk over to her. Oh so that is where the picture came from. I bet she thought that since my husband is a nice man with money she could use him in her scheme for a father for her child. Kim calls Aisha and tells her what she has found out about Alexis. Now I need to do some damage control.

Tommy takes a shower and laughs as he has to wear Kat's pink robe until his clothes are dry.

Kim heads to the main television station and hands over the evidence she has collected. She waits as they find a reporter to interview her and find Alexis. Kim frowns as she spots Alexis an hour later walking into the building.

Alexis spots Kim. "Hello Kimberly, I hate to be the person to let you know about Tommy cheating and becoming a dad but I needed for the truth to come out."

Kim eyes the girl before she takes a seat in a chair.

Huh not even a rude remark? Alexis takes a seat a chair down from Kim.

The reporter walks in and tells them that they are about to go on air soon.

Tommy turns on Kat's television because Jason told him to watch the news at two o'clock. If it was Adam, he was sure he would not have answered the phone. He waits for the program to begin. What is Kim doing there?

Kim has a blank expression on her face during the interview. She knew her moment would come when she would be able to smile and tell her husband that she loved him.

She soon gets her chance when the reporter asks Alexis about that night. "So Alexis explain what happened that fateful night?"

"I was with a few friends who wanted to meet Tommy Oliver and we sneaked into the hotel and found the party." "He saw me and came to me instantly to introduce himself." Alexis glances over at Kim. "We begin drinking when he asked me to join him in his hotel room, so we went up there and had sex." She pauses. "He told me that he was going to leave his wife and be with me."

"Okay well that is one version of the story and I believe you," the reporter named Elizabeth tells Alexis. "Celebrities always think that they can get away with stuff like this." She glances at Kim with a nod of her head. "In this case I think maybe you have Tommy Oliver confused with Bruce Watts." Elizabeth glances at both women.

Alexis shakes her head no. How could they know that I slept with him and not Tommy Oliver?

The cinematographer focuses on the television, which shows the tape and cd that Kim had dug up along with the files and answers from the interviews with Alexis friends.

Alexis look mortified and stares at Kim.

Kim has a huge smile on her face. "I knew my husband was innocent and would never hurt me." She turns to Alexis. "You can expect a call from our lawyers and I bet the police will take you into custody." Kim thanks the reporter and the show before walking off stage.

"Wait I only did it because my child would have had a good father with Tommy and Bruce told me he wants nothing to do with either one of us besides he has no money." Alexis stands up.

Kim stops walking and turns around. "You give women a very bad name."

Tommy stares at the television screen along with Kat. "Kim saved the day."

"She may have saved the day but that still does not explain why your memory stopped on us instead of your time with her." Kat squeezes Tommy's arm.

"I know but she did this for me and I owe her a thank you." Tommy grabs his clothes and puts them on. "I am not saying I chose her but she needs to hear me thank her in person."

Kat frowns. "Please do not be fooled by her or feel sorry and hurt me."

Tommy glances at Kat. "I will not make my decision until I have fully gone over everything." He calls a cab and goes home. He unlocks the door. "Kim is you home?"

Kim walks into the living room. "There you are Tommy I have been searching all over for you."

"I know and that is why I am here." Tommy hugs Kim. "Thank you for solving my mystery and helping me get rid of Alexis."

"What are wives for silly?" Kim smiles at him. "So are you ready to come home now?"

Tommy looks uncomfortable. "About that…"

"Look Handsome, the Alexis debacle is all in the past and I love you; please come home." Kim looks at Tommy expectantly.

"No I need more time to think," Tommy shakes his head.

Kim frowns. "But I just went out of my way to show you how much I love you."

"Ever think about why my memory stopped where it did?"

Kim eyes Tommy warily. "I have but…"

"So you see my point than I need more time." Tommy gives Kim a half smile.

Kim shakes her head no. "You asshole; I spent the past two days making sure this all went away and all you can do is pine over some flake."

"Kat is not a flake Kim besides I am only trying to be fair." Tommy reaches out to touch Kim.

"Fair, you are only trying to be fair!" Kim begins to shake. "I will show you fair."

Tommy halts in midair. "Kim calm down."

"Oh I will show you calm you jerk." Kim slides her wedding ring off her finger and throws it at him. "Oh did it hurt you asshole?"

Tommy stares at the ring on the ground before he picks it up. "I think I should leave now." "If you want a divorce than you got it."

"Ooh I been ready for a divorce; I need a real man." Kim stomps her foot.

"You know what; I was trying to be fair but I can see that I made the mistake of coming here," Tommy backs up towards the door.

"Of course you did you jerk; now instead of having our lawyers spend time on prosecuting Alexis they can spend that time on divorce papers." Kim holds in her tears.

"I think they can do both," Tommy walks out and redials the number for a cab.

Kim stares at the door before she runs to the bathroom to vomit. How could I let that jerk get me so upset that I throw up? Kim stands up and puts a cold cloth on her head. I feel so weak and dizzy. Kim walks to the bathroom closet and pulls out a pregnancy test.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy has the cab take him home. He did not feel up to talking to Kat about the pending separation and divorce from Kim. Tommy walks into the living room where his parents are sitting down watching television. Maybe they will not see me.

"Hey son, can we talk," Mr. Oliver asks his son.

Tommy sighs before sitting down on the couch next to his mother. "What do you want to discuss?" Although he had a pretty good idea what about.

"Well Tommy, I am all for you getting better and I do have a few issues with Kim." "But what mother-in-law does not have those problems with her daughter-in-law." "We feel that you need to return home and be with your wife," Mrs. Oliver smiles at her son.

"I thought you wanted me here with you guys besides Kim needs a little time to herself to have an uh girl's time." Tommy lies.

Mr. Oliver glances at his son through his eyeglasses. "I think she would want to be with you especially after the Alexis debacle."

"Um she just needs more time to get things ready for me," Tommy stands up. "I think I need a nap or something." He walks up the stairs and to his room.

In Reefside, Kim is trying to read a book but her mind keeps wandering to Tommy. Maybe I was too hard on him but then again he should know that we belong together. Kim was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the doorbell ringing the first time. Huh, oh who is at my door? Kim peeks through the peephole and sees her friends. Oh great; did he tell them? She opens the door. "Hey guys, what is going on?" Kim moves aside and lets her friends enter her home.

"Just going to party is all," Zack tells her.

Billy nods. "Due to Tommy's recent acquit we are prerequisite to rejoice."

Everyone looks at Trini.

"He said because Tommy was found innocent of the charges then we should party." She laughs as Billy shakes his head.

Jason nods in agreement. "So where is the guest of honor so we can get the party started."

Kim looks at her friends for a second.

Aisha immediately knows something is wrong. "Maybe he is sleeping or something like that?"

Adam glances at his wife. Could he be with his parents or Kat? "Yeah sleeping."

Kim shakes her head. "Actually we decided to get a divorce."

The gang looks at each other.

"I am going to murder him," Rocky scowls.

"Uh maybe we can still party; Tommy is still not remembering besides I am okay." Kim moves to the kitchen. "We have plenty of party food and drinks."

Jason walks in behind her. "Kim we do not need to party but go beat Tommy until he gets his memory and common sense back."

"No let's just hang out and let me forget about him okay?"

Jason nods his head yes. I am going to kill him. "Whatever you say little sister but if you need anything or change your mind about the beat up then let me know."

In Angel Grove, Kat is wondering where Tommy is. Do I have enough courage to call Kim's home and ask for him? No, I do not so I had better wait for him to call me. She had better not have tricked him into being with her.

Tommy lies in his bed but cannot fall asleep. What am I going to do? A part of me wants to be with Kim yet why did my mind go back to that time when I was with Kat? I need to talk to someone but the gang probably wants to beat me senseless now. I guess I can call my brother David but he will probably want to beat me too.

Kim hugs the last of her friends and shuts the door. Whew, I am tired. It is the first trimester and I am already tired. How will I compete in the next gymnast competition if I am this exhausted? Should I have told the gang about my pregnancy? No, they would just freak out and go murder Tommy, which does not seem like such a bad idea. I had better schedule a doctor's appointment soon and try to get some rest before I plan out my future without Tommy.

The next morning Kim is sitting in her doctor's office reading a baby magazine. I always thought Tommy would be here with me but he is too busy being Tommy the teenage idiot. Kim smiles as the nurse directs her to a room.

"Kat I need to work out with my trainer," Tommy tells her.

"But Tommy it has been three days and I want to be with you," Kat pouts.

"No can do I have to train." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. "Don't you want me back on the track?" She is being too needy.

"Of course I do; it's just that I want to see your handsome face," Kat puts on more lipstick.

"Okay after I train meet me at the café." Tommy hangs up and laughs. She has it bad.

Kim has the sudden urge for a pastry and heads to her favorite café. As she is exiting the café, she bumps into Tommy. "Oh I am sorry I was just so excited to get home and eat my…"

Tommy smiles down at her. "No problem, so how have you been?"

Kim was tempted to rub her stomach. "Um training for the big competition." Kim shifts her bag. "Uh what about you; you look good."

"Training as well; the doctor says that soon I will be able to race."

Kim was about to comment when fans began to gather around Tommy. She watches as Tommy signs autographs and sneaks off.

Tommy signs the last of the autographs and poses for the last picture and searches for Kim. Where did she go? He is too busy looking for Kim that he did not see Kat walk up next to him.

"Oh if I were the jealous type I would be super upset that girls were all over you." Kat puts her hand in Tommy's hand.

"Good thing you are not," Tommy thought to slip his hand out of hers but did not do it. "So what do you want to drink?"

Kat smiles up at him. "I want a latte and a bagel with cream cheese."

Tommy takes one last look around for Kim.

Kim walks into her house and leans against the doorframe. Get ahold of yourself Hart; you two are over and he has been seen with Kat. Go over the papers your lawyer has sent you and smile. Aw but that is so hard to do when I still love him.

Two weeks past and Tommy has found an apartment but has yet to tell Kat. "Kat can we talk?"

"Sure Tommy what's up?" Kat curls next to Tommy on the couch.

"I have been having a blast with you but I feel as though I need my own place."

Kat looks crestfallen. "Why Tommy we are doing so good together."

"Yeah I know but I just need my space besides it will feel more like dating if we have our own spots you know." Tommy moves hair out of his eyes. He had been letting his hair grow long again like it was when he was a teenager.

"Being away from you means that I cannot see you all the time," Kat kisses Tommy's neck.

Tommy smiles at her. "I know but it will make it even more special when we meet up." I need my space you are crowding me; at least Kim gave me room to breathe.

"Oh okay but you had better spend most of your time here," Kat kisses him.

Tommy nods his head. "Okay I need to go to the race track; so I will call you alright."

Kat pouts. "But I am in the mood too…"

He silences her with a kiss. "I need to be number one again; Ricky Bobby has stolen my title."

Kat nods her head. "I do like having a boyfriend that is number one."

"So I need to go practice," Tommy walks to the door and opens it. "I will call you."

In Reefside, Kim looks around her home. No way can I live here without Tommy. I need to find a new place to stay. Kim begins looking online for homes and mails her lawyer some papers without looking at them.

Tommy practices with his coach. "So am I ready to race?"

"What did your doctor say?" Coach Winston asks.

"Well after my last check up; he said I was alright to race and if I felt dizzy or anything to pull over." "I feel fine and I know that I am ready to race." Tommy adjusts his ponytail.

Coach Winston nods his head. "Okay but at the first sign of trouble I want you to pull over." He pauses. "We will have a vigil for the racers who have succumbed to their injuries."

Tommy frowns, "I will definitely be there."

"I feel so bad for their wives and children; good thing you have Kimberly," Coach Winston walks off the track.

I did have her. Tommy thinks as he walks to the locker rooms. Inside the locker room, he looks up at the television and sees Kim on the balance beam. She looks graceful and strong. Tommy watches as she practices then has a confused expression when the news reporter said it would be her last competition. Why is she giving up gymnastics? Kim is too good to give it up.

Kim is busy training and does not hear her phone ringing. Whoa, I need to totally take up a new career after this. I always wanted to sing professionally.

Ken Mitchell does not leave Kim a message. Maybe she meant to include her doctor's papers in the agreement she wants to give to her husband.

Tommy checks his phone; Kat has called three times. Oh my, I need to distance myself from her. I am not divorced yet besides I want to be single; my mind is still at seventeen. He dials Kat's number. "Hey Kat can we meet up at the park?"

"We sure can," Kat smiles. I think he will purpose to me. Kat hurries to change clothes.

Tommy eyes Kat. "Why are you so dressed up?" And late.

"Oh I thought today was a day to dress extra special," Kat purrs as she sits next to him on the bench. "So went shopping lately?"

"Not really, why," Tommy looks confused.

Kat holds up her hand. "My finger is lonely."

Tommy's expression turns to shock. "Oh no Kat I am still married besides I think we need to take a break and reassess our relationship."

"I thought we were doing that and that is why I am dressed up." Kat frowns.

"You are a sweet girl but I need my space." Tommy looks at Kat.

Kat looks pissed off. "I waited for you for eight years and this is the thanks I get?"

"No one told you to wait besides I we are better as friends." Tommy pats Kat's arm.

"Tommy are you sure you did not get your memory back because you seem to be having the same conversation you had with me before you married her."

Tommy stares at her for a second. Whoa too bad I cannot remember. "No I cannot remember but I am sorry." He stands up. "I have to go."

Kat watches him leave through tear filled eyes. I want him so badly.

In Reefside, Kim has come to the realization that she will be a divorcée with a baby. Still Kim you have yet to tell him, so who is really to blame and soon you will be showing. Right after the major competition which may be your last one. Kim walks through her soon to be ex-house and remembers the good times she had in it before she heads to the lawyers office to sign her divorce papers. Kim just let it go. He has yet to get his memory back or want you.

Tommy drives to his apartment and checks his mailbox. He sees a big manila envelope. Ugh the divorce papers. Am I really ready to let her go? Tommy walks into his apartment and closes the door. He takes a deep breath before he opens the manila envelope. He reads over how the assets will be distributed and frowns. He shakes the envelope and another paper falls out. Huh, what is this? He opens it up and reads the words typed on the paper. What! Kim is pregnant. Why did she not tell me? Before another thought crosses his mind, his memory begins rushing back faster than he can comprehend. I remember everything. Oh my God, Kim; I need to go to her now. He races out the door barely remembering to lock it. Tommy begins weaving through traffic as if he is at the racetrack competing. I hope no cop pulls me over; I cannot lose her. I love her more than anything how could I have been so blind and stupid? Please Kim do not sign those papers. I love you and always will. You can do whatever you want to me just please stay with me. He pulls up to Kim lawyer's office and almost jumped out the car before he pulled into a complete stop.

I cannot believe I am about to sign the papers that will ruin my life. Kim sighs as she glances down at the papers. She looks up and feels eyes on her. "Oh hi Ken."

"Need anything?" Ken smiles down at Kim.

"No thank you; I just want to get this over and move on with my life." Kim gives him a weak smile. I can do this.

Ken smiles back at Kim. "I think he is a loser for doing this after you saved him and all."

"Well what can I do?" Kim glances back down at the papers and Ken leaves to give her some privacy. Okay now where was I, oh yeah about to sign my life away. Kim turns to the last page and picks up her pen. The pen barely touches the paper when she feels a tingling in stomach. Only one person can make me feel this way. Kim looks up and sees Tommy staring at her.

Tommy sees Kim's hand on the pen and the pen touching the paper. "Kim wait; please do not sign those papers." He walks over to Kim.

"Why the hell should I not sign these damn papers? Kim sets the pen down.

"I love you is a damn good reason." Tommy tries to touch Kim but she shakes him off.

"Oh so now you love me huh?" Kim stands up.

Tommy smiles, "I have always loved you Beautiful."

Kim flinches at his nickname for her. "Please just leave."

"No Beautiful, I love you and I gave you my word to always make sure that you are happy and loved." Tommy moves closer to Kim. "I know I have been the World's dumbest man but I know I love you and never want to let you go."

Kim looks into his eyes. "This is some trick." "Why did your memory stop where it did?"

"When my race car was hit you were the first person I thought about and I was going over our lives together in my head and it stopped when we broke up because that is when my head hit the window and all went black." Tommy closes the gap between Kim and himself and holds her. "I was stupid to not realize that is why my memory stopped right there and not because I love Kat." "You were the one I was thinking of the whole time; only you my Crane."

Kim cannot think; she is overjoyed that Tommy remembers and loves his words but she is still uncertain about what to do. "Tommy I um…"

He cuts her off with a kiss. "I want us to be a family and raise this baby along with our future babies together in the house we made a home." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out her wedding ring. Good thing I was going to put this in my safe and stuck it in my pocket. "Here I think you are missing something." "Is your finger cold?" Tommy gives Kim an amused look.

Kim laughs. "Why yes my finger is cold along with my whole body."

"I can fix that," Tommy rubs Kim's belly before he kisses her.

Ken watches in the doorway before he clears his throat. Good thing he came to his senses.

"Oh hey Ken… we were just…" Kim stammers.

Tommy eyes Ken then rushes over to the table were Kim's divorce papers are. He rips the papers to bits and shows Kim his divorce papers, which he has ripped up as well and put in his pocket. "We are just enjoying being a happy married couple." Tommy grabs Kim's hand. "We will be going now and thanks for all the help." "Good thing you talked Kim into sending me a copy of the pregnancy papers." Tommy shakes Ken's hand. "Thank you; for helping me remember."

Kim looks confused. "I wondered why those papers went; I never meant to mail them but I am glad I did as well." Kim hugs Ken with one arm then snuggles back into Tommy.

"I knew sending them would either cause him to feel like a jackass or come running back to you feeling like a jackass," Ken laughs.

"You will be receiving a Christmas card from the Olivers." Tommy smiles at his wife.


End file.
